


Act Like You Hate Me

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Theatre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Oikawa and Kuroo hated each other. Or, well, Oikawa hated Kuroo. Kuroo liked pissing Oikawa off.





	

Oikawa didn’t like Kuroo. Everyone in the theater department, and really in the school, knew that. As far as anyone could figure it started when Oikawa said something rude to Hinata, who complained about it to Kenma, who got mad about it, which pissed off Kuroo. And then Kuroo said something rude to Oikawa, and Oikawa knew how to hold a grudge. 

It didn’t seem so much like Kuroo disliked Oikawa anymore, so much as he liked pissing Oikawa off. Which was probably part of the decision to cast them as the characters that were fighting each other for another character’s affections.

The problem was . . .

“You guys, you know your characters are supposed to start out as friends before they meet the girl, right? Can you at least pretend to like each other? For like, two scenes?” Suga asked, for the third time that day.

“Sorry, it’s kind of hard to even pretend to like someone like Tetsu-chan.” Oikawa replied, taking a step away from him since they seemed to be breaking the scene.

“Why? I think I’m  _ very _ likeable. Not everyone’s bitter like you, Tooru.”

“Says the guy who called me an asshole the first time we met.”

“See! Bitter!” Kuroo stuck his tongue out at Oikawa, “And you are an asshole. You were mean and scared a perfectly innocent kid.”

Oikawa stuck his tongue out at Kuroo in return.

“No, guys, please. I’m asking you to pretend to like each other. For a few scenes. And then you get to  _ pretend  _ to try to kill each other. Please don’t actually try.” Suga looked to Daichi for support.

“ _ Look _ , the faster you guys get through this scene, the less we’ll need to practice it. It’s been three days now and I would. Like. To. Move. On.” There was a notable strain in Daichi’s voice, as though he was holding himself back from maiming either of them.

Oikawa put on his most charming smile and stepped back over to Kuroo. “My friend, what you have to understand about women is . . .” He wasn’t going to mess around when Daichi looked like that. It reminded him slightly of Iwa-chan before he hit his limits, so he slipped back into his role, putting as much effort as he could into acting like he liked Kuroo.

Kuroo easily slipped back into his character, playing the part of a conflicted but love struck idiot, complaining to his best friend about how women were just too complicated. He put an arm around Oikawa and sighed, “Maybe I should just give up on women.”

“If you do that, that just leaves more for me, so you won’t hear any complaints on that end.” Oikawa replied, managing to only tense slightly at the arm around him. Probably not enough for an audience to notice.

“That’s if you can actually get any,” Kuroo laughed. He tightened his grip on Oikawa just slightly, if only to push his buttons.

Oikawa might have elbowed him. Possibly. His smile didn’t falter in the slightest. “I’ve dated more than you. I bet we can find you a girl at the party this weekend though. I’ll make it my mission to set you up with someone before I even start looking around for myself.”

“Gee thanks,” Kuroo wheezed.

“Okay, stop!” Daichi sighed, “I can see you two trying to kill each other with smiles.”

“Actually, I think he’s trying to kill me with his elbow.” Kuroo informed him.

“If you two don’t get through this scene I will be the one killing!”

“And you guys are still sure I can’t be drunk for this scene?” Oikawa asked.

“Drunk?” Kuroo snorted, “Don’t make it too easy for me.”

“Oh, I don’t plan to make anything easy for you.” Oikawa said airily.

“Will you make this scene easy for  _ me? _ I’ve done nothing wrong to you.” Suga pleaded.

Oikawa sighed. “For you; I’ll try.”

“I am trying,” Kuroo countered. “Tooru’s difficult.”

“You’re both perfectly decent people, and I think you could actually get along if you stopped trying to piss each other off. So, for a few minutes, can you please just not mess with each other? Please? For my sanity?”

“Fine. But just to clarify,” Kuroo waved his arm that was still over Oikawa’s shoulders, “My arms supposed to be here, right?”

“It’s in your script, so yes.” Suga replied with an exasperated sigh.

Kuroo grinned brightly at Suga, then smugly at Oikawa.

They practised a few more times until Suga and Daichi were finally satisfied enough with it to move on. They got through the party where they met the girl they were supposed to fight over, and then it was time to wrap things up.

“Oh hey, we didn’t go over time today.” Oikawa observed, taking out his phone to text Iwaizumi that he was going to be leaving soon. 

“It would happen more often if you just stopped picking fights.” Daichi muttered.

“I disagree, we almost always stay over, even when Tetsu-chan and I aren’t in the same scenes for an entire performance.” Oikawa disagreed as he pulled his jacket on.

“That’s because you then pick fights with Hinata. You can’t hate everyone here.”

“I don’t. I like you and Suga quite a lot.” He grinned at them. “I only actually dislike a few people.”

“Without reason,” Kuroo pitched in as he passed them.

“I have a reason behind every single person I dislike, and you add to those reasons every time I see you.”

“Hinata’s innocent, and I’m not doing anything wrong . . . right now.”

“The fact that you have to say right now proves my point. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go meet up with Iwa-chan. His baseball practice should be wrapping up right about now.” He waved and headed for the door.

“Oh, tell him I said hi. He’s cooler than you are.”

“Tell him yourself, I’m not your messenger.”

“Fine. I will.” With that Kuroo followed Oikawa out towards the baseball field.

“You have a cellphone! Don’t follow me!” Oikawa protested, speeding up.

“He’s still practicing isn’t he?” Kuroo sped up along with him.

It wasn’t often someone had longer legs than Oikawa, and in this case he really hated it because it made things that much easier for Kuroo. “They’re probably heading to the showers by now. Would you leave me alone?”

“Why should I? You said to say hi to him myself, so I’m doing that.” Kuroo easily passed Oikawa, getting just a few inches ahead of him.

“Again: you have a cellphone. Text him.”

“Why should I when actually talking to him is better? He’s a lot more fun to talk to than you are.”

Oikawa contemplated throwing something at the back of Kuroo’s head. He also contemplated walking to his and Iwaizumi’s dorm room by himself. And he contemplated murder. In the end he ‘accidently’ stepped on Kuroo’s foot as he passed him, reaching the baseball field, and taking a seat in the stands to wait for the team to emerge from the locker room.

“Petty, petty man,” Kuroo tsked.

“And don’t you forget it.”

Kuroo saw a tuft of spiky hair emerge from the locker room and immediately threw his arm around Oikawa and waved at Iwaizumi. “Heya Iwaizumi. Guess who I came with.”

“Let go of me!” Oikawa protested, and this time didn’t even feel the slightest reservations in elbowing Kuroo.

“But I can tell that you’re secretly enjoying this.” Kuroo winced slightly but kept his arm firmly in place.

“Iwa-chan, help,” Oikawa turned his best pleading expression on his friend.

Iwaizumi blinked at the scene in front of him and decided to ignore everything wrong with it. “Hey Kuroo. How was rehearsals?”

“It was good.  _ Someone _ made it a bit complicated, but y’know, nothing new.”

“I’m glad you recognize what you’re doing wrong. Now that we’ve established that, get off of me.” Oikawa tried shoving him since elbowing hadn’t worked.

Kuroo laughed and let him go. “I think we both know, you’re the problem in this relationship.”

“I can’t say he’s wrong either,” Iwaizumi mumbled.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa looked betrayed. “Is  _ no one  _ on my side?”

“I’ll be on your side, Oikawa-senpai.” Kageyama walked out of the locker room to join them.

“Ew. No. Is no one  _ else  _ on my side?” He lamented.

“Not when you’re the problem.” Iwaizumi still decided to end Oikawa’s agony and pushed him in the direction towards their dorm. “It was nice seeing you, Kuroo. I’ll take this one out of your hair now.”

“Eh, he doesn’t bug me. Much.”

“. . . Is Oikawa-senpai mad at me?” Kageyama asked Kuroo. “You’re his friend, right?”

Kuroo stared at Kageyama dumbfounded for a moment, trying to gauge if he was being serious before promptly bursting into a fit of laughter.

* * *

A problem occurred that had (almost) nothing to do with Oikawa and Kuroo a week later.

“Yachi-chan, I promise they aren’t scary. Just annoying.” Daichi tried to tell her.

Kiyoko had gotten sick, so Yachi had to take her place as the girl Kuroo and Oikawa were supposed to be fighting over. Unfortunately, she was terrified of both of them. And it showed. Oikawa had tried to hold her hand in the last scene and she’d jumped almost as high as Hinata could before darting to the other side of the stage. And then bumped into Kuroo, and was currently freaking out in the middle.

Usually at that point, Kuroo would have made a comment about how unapproachable Oikawa was, but with a terrified girl in the middle of the two of them, he knew to keep his comments to himself. He instead redirected his efforts to trying to assure Yachi that they wouldn’t hurt her, no matter how much they looked like they would hurt each other. “Really Yachi, we’re not going to do anything bad. Please calm down.”

“I-I’ve never had to be more than an extra. Kiyoko-senpai never gets sick. I’m not supposed to play a lead role.” She told him, eyes wide and body shaking.

“I think you’ll make a fantastic lead.” Oikawa ventured, starting to take a step forward and opting against it. “Besides, the girl is supposed to be shy anyway! So, there’s not much to worry about.”

“Yeah, you’ll do great and you’ll have Suga guiding you through it in practice.”

“You’ll have a whole cast supporting you. And I think this is the only time Tetsu-chan and I have agreed on anything, so you know it must be true. Everything will be fine.”

“Yeah, yeah. Extra proof that you’ll be fine.”

Everyone seemed to collectively let out a sigh of relief as she nodded and got to her feet. It would still take some work, but they could (probably) do this.

* * *

They could not do this.

“I swear to god, if you to don’t stop bickering I’m going to recast both of you and put you on prop duty.” Suga snapped.

“He started it!” Oikawa accused.  

“No, you did!” Kuroo most definitely started it and he knew it. That didn’t mean he was going to be reasonable about it.

“You know what, Tetsurou?” Oikawa meant to say ‘fight me’ or ‘fuck you’. What came out was, “Fuck me!” It took a moment for his brain to register what he had said, and how loudly he had said it, and how many people he had said it in front of, but as soon as it did register his entire face went red.

Kuroo blinked then smirked. “Okay.” He leaned closer to Oikawa, placing a hand on the back of his head and and kissed him, and for just a moment Oikawa kissed back before pushing him away.

“I- that wasn’t- I’m taking five.” He darted off backstage.

Kuroo smacked his lips together with a smile. “He uses strawberry lip balm,” he announced to the rest of the drama club.

Daichi sighed while a few people exchanged money, apparently having placed bets on when the two would kiss. “I think we can call it a day. I’m doubting we’ll get much out of Oikawa after that.”

Kuroo circled around on his heel to look for Oikawa, finding him in a corner behind the costumes. “Heya Tooru,” Kuroo smiled, wrapping an arm around him like he usually did, although this time, for a whole different reason.

Oikawa had managed to get his face back to a normal color, but his cheeks turned pink almost instantly when Kuroo’s arm went around him. “We should be practicing.” Oikawa decided, working his way out from under Kuroo’s arm to try and head back to the stage where at least it was finally in character to yell at Kuroo.

“Daichi called it a day. So we’re free to do  _ whatever you want. _ ”

“No no, I don’t want to do anything like what you’re thinking. I messed up my words. And then you kissed me before I could correct myself.”

“What? You don’t really want me to fuck you? But I’m finally offering to do what you tell me.”

“And I’m telling you to go away.” Oikawa said as firmly as he could with a blush still coloring his face.

“But that one’s not as fun.”

“It’s totally fun. For me.”

“But shouldn’t we do something fun,”Kuroo inched closer to Oikawa until there was no space between them, “for both of us?”

Oikawa backed up until he was back in the corner where he’d started. “Doesn’t sound appealing.”

“Why not? You suggested it and all.”

“I made a mistake. It’s bound to happen at some point. My stunning looks and personality often fool people into thinking I’m completely perfect, but I am still human. A better human than most, but human.”

“Does this human want another kiss then?” Kuroo smirked, “Because he sure did respond to the first one.”

“You’re imagining things. I did not.” He did, and he knew it, but he’d be dead before he admitted it.

“You sure did. But...” Kuroo backed Oikawa further into the corner, “Maybe a second one should happen just to see who’s right.” Kuroo still left an opening for Oikawa to escape. He wasn’t cruel, after all, just an asshole.

Oikawa took that escape because he was pretty sure his face would catch on fire if he didn’t. “I’m going to go find Iwa-chan. You’ll have to have fun by yourself.” He told Kuroo before leaving as quickly as he could without looking like he was running away.

“I’m not sure you’re going to make much progress on that.” Yaku commented.

“But it’s so fun to see him get flustered when I try,” Kuroo chuckled.

“Cruel. I don’t dislike it.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna have a lot of fun with this.”

* * *

“Iwa-chan, he kissed me!” Oikawa walked into the locker room instead of waiting outside like he did whenever drama club actually let out before baseball practice.

Iwaizumi, who had only just pulled on his pants, turned to Oikawa with mild shock. “Who?”

_ “Tetsu-chan!” _

“Oh,” Iwaizumi visibly relaxed and pulled on his shirt. “About time.”

“What? No! What do you mean about time? There should be no time!”

“Sexual tension’s been building up between you two since you met. I’m surprised something didn’t happen, like, a year ago.”

“There has been a lot of tension, but not of the sexual variety.” Oikawa argued.

“You think he’s hot,” Iwaizumi said matter of factly.

“Duh. I'm not blind. Doesn't change that he's a dick.”

“Yeah well, so are you. And you’ve been wanting his. You just won’t admit it.”

“You’re right, I won’t, because it’s not true.”

Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa, gave him a quick, judging glance and smirked. “You kissed him back, didn’t you?”

“Of course not,” Oikawa said a little too quickly to be entirely believable as he started to lead the way out of the locker room.

Iwaizumi scoffed and chuckled. “Was it at least nice?”

“It didn't last very long.” That was as much as Oikawa was willing to say to that question. Saying it was nice would be losing.

Iwaizumi hummed knowingly. He picked up his bag and lead Oikawa out of the change room. “Well whatever happens between you two, I’ll support it unless he hurts you.”

“Nothing is happening. Why are you my best friend?”

“Good luck with your boyfriend!” One of the guys in the locker room called as they left, and Oikawa very nearly turned around, but decided against it.

Iwaizumi stifled his laugh in his hand. “Kuroo’s a good guy, you only hate him because you can’t let go of  _ one _ insult. If you got to know him, I’m pretty sure you’d love him, if you don’t already, I mean.”

“No, not because I can’t let go of one insult. I could let go of one insult. I can’t let go of the fact that he’s since then made it his mission to piss me off. Almost every time I see him he’s trying to do or say something I won’t like. That’s why I hate him.” Oikawa clarified.

“Fine, fair enough.” Iwaizumi decided to not mention how Oikawa liked to do that to some people too, he looked too miffed and confused for that line of logic. “Are you gonna do anything about Kuroo though? Or just pretend nothing happened?”

“I’m doubting he’ll let me pretend nothing happened. He’s going to bring it up every chance he gets, knowing him.” Oikawa muttered.

“Looks like you’re gonna have fun in rehearsals for the next little while then.”

Oikawa groaned. “Is it too late for me to change my major and quit theater?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t need to be an actor. I could do something else.”

“But would you really want to  do that when you’re already three years into your degree?”

“. . . no.”

“That’s what I thought.” Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a sentimental pat on the head, “You’re a good actor. You shouldn’t let a kiss ruin that. Besides, you’ve kissed tons of people before.”

“Sure, but they weren't Tetsu-chan.” They reached their dorm room and Oikawa flopped down on his bed. “I think I need a nap.”

* * *

Oikawa wasn't sure what to expect when he walked into rehearsals, but he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw he was there before Kuroo. He could do this. He could act normal. He was an actor after all.

Kuroo effectively ruined all of Oikawa’s false confidence by walking up from behind him and talking right next to his ear. “You’re looking nervous, anticipating something?”

Oikawa just barely managed to not jump. “Grades on a paper.” He lied. “They're supposed to post this afternoon.” Well, there was supposed to be a grade published, but he wasn't nervous about it. Did that count as lying?

Kuroo hummed knowingly, not believing Oikawa for a second. “You sure you didn’t just miss me?”

“Definitely sure about that.” He replied, walking forward to go put his stuff away and put some space between himself and Kuroo.

“Shame, ‘cause I sure did miss your cute, snarky attitude.”

“Everything about me is cute. Not just my attitude.” Oikawa replied breezily, looking around for Suga.

“I guess your attitude wasn’t the  _ only  _ thing I missed.” Kuroo winked at Oikawa before walking off backstage.

“Is this going to be a thing now? I think I liked it better before!” Oikawa called after him.

“This is a thing now,” Kuroo called back over his shoulder.

* * *

“Kuroo. Could you stop turning your lines into innuendo? Your characters hate each other.” This was not a problem Suga would have expected a week ago. And he wasn't sure what he had done to deserve this problem.

Kuroo grinned in reply, feeling no guilt in making Suga’s life harder. “What? It’s not like I’m drastically changing the lines or anything.”

“You're drastically changing the character with how you're reading them! And Oikawa’s character because he keeps reacting!”

“But it’s so much cuter that way.” Kuroo wrapped an arm around Oikawa’s shoulder and poked his cheek, “Look at this flustered, blushing face. Isn’t it cute?”

“I think I'm going to end up committing murder if I stay in the theater program.” Oikawa said to himself like he was just realizing it.

“This isn't supposed to be a cute play!” Suga argued. “You two hate each other! He was your best friend. He promised to help you find a girlfriend and then he went after the girl you were interested in. There should be no cuteness between you two.”

“Boo,” Kuroo playfully frowned, “I like cute Tooru.” Kuroo let go of Oikawa and went back to his original spot where he was supposed to scream at Oikawa from.

* * *

“New scripts. You guys have the day off to read these and learn your new lines. I changed the ending. I expect cooperation this time” Suga announced, passing out the scripts to a confused cast.

Kuroo briefly skimmed over the new script, the changes thankfully marked for them. His smile grew more and more mischievous as he looked it over. “So,” he said to Oikawa, all too delighted, “Looks like you can’t avoid our second kiss, and probably third and fourth. Y’know, rehearsal purposes and all.”

“Suga what the hell,” Oikawa turned wide eyes on Suga, who was just finishing passing out new scripts.

“The guys fighting over the girl realize they actually love each other. It's a more interesting twist, and it works better with what you two have been doing the past week.”

“I one hundred percent agree,” Kuroo chuckled. “So Tooru, how about some one-on-one practice?”

“Let’s stick to actual practice.” Oikawa said dismissively.

“That’s not as fun,” Kuroo sighed, “But if you insist. How about we start at this scene,” he flipped through his script to the scene that had caught his eye the most during his quick flip through, “We can fight, like you want, and then I get to pin you to the wall out of ‘rage’, and then we make out.”

“We aren't starting anything today. Day off to learn lines, remember?” Suga interrupted.

Kuroo was tempted to pout at Suga. He didn’t, but he sure did want to. “So no wall pinning?”

“No.” Suga and Oikawa answered at the same time.

* * *

Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa in by the ear, skewing his glasses slightly and pushed him towards Suga. “He tried to skip. I’m delivering.”

“Iwa-chan! You’re a traitor! I would have come. I was just going to be late.” Oikawa rubbed his ear, pouting slightly.

“No you wouldn’t have. Your last pair of contacts fell down the drain.”

“Yeah. I was gonna get more and then show up.” Oikawa muttered.

“Well you’re here now, so just practice then get-” Iwaizumi paused as he was lightly pushed aside by a somewhat awestruck Kuroo.

Kuroo cupped Oikawa’s face with both hands, turning his head from side to side, examining him. He then turned to Iwaizumi with a completely serious look and said, “I’m keeping him.”

“Good luck with that. I live with him and I barely see the glasses come out,” Iwaizumi replied while Oikawa’s face got steadily pinker.

“Then I’m taking him before he can get more contacts.” Kuroo declared.

“I think that’s kidnapping.” Oikawa informed him.

“And if I convince you to come willingly?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow, slowly wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s waist.

“I’m not sure you could manage it.” Oikawa replied.

Kuroo inched his face closer to Oikawa’s until their noses were touching. “I think I can be  _ very  _ convincing when properly motivated.”

Oikawa put his hand up between their mouths. “I think practice hasn’t started yet.”

Kuroo gave Oikawa’s hand a small lick and smirked. “We don’t always need practice as a reason, now do we?”

Oikawa yelped and pulled his hand away, breaking free of Kuroo’s arms to rub his hand on Iwaizumi’s shirt. “Ew.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes darkened and he gave Oikawa firm whack to the head. “You’re an ew.”

“Ow!” He hid behind Kuroo and stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi. “You dragged me here  _ by my ear.  _ You deserved that!”

“You would’ve skipped. I gotta go too, I’m late for practice.” Iwaizumi turned to Kuroo, “Keep him here.”

“Will do. I like these developments.”

“You would,” Oikawa muttered.

“Yes, I very much would.” Kuroo quickly turned around, snagging Oikawa up in his arms again and keeping a much firmer hold this time. “Have fun at practice, Iwaizumi,” he waved him off.

“You’re crushing me,” Oikawa complained, struggling in Kuroo’s arms.

“Am I? I think you’re just being a whiner.”

“Guys, practice is about to start. So let go of Oikawa, and the both of you put your stuff backstage and get ready to start.”

“Are you saying we can’t just practice like this?”

“Yes. Especially if you’re hurting him by holding on too tight.”

“I’m not hurting him. He’s exaggerating.”

“You actually kind of are. You're pressing my arms into my ribs.”

Kuroo looked down at where he was hugging Oikawa. “Oh, whoops.” He sheepishly let go of him, “My bad.” He still deemed it okay to straighten out Oikawa’s glasses for him since they were still skewed, “You should really wear these more often though. They look nice.”

“Not happening. Now, if you’re done holding me hostage, I’m going to put my stuff away before I develop stockholm syndrome.” Oikawa told him, before heading backstage.

“Doesn’t that mean you’re just a step closer to actually liking me?” Kuroo called out before Oikawa disappeared behind the curtain.

* * *

They eventually did get to the wall pinning scene that Kuroo had wanted so bad, and Oikawa decided he hated all butterflies on principal because of the ones he felt in his stomach as Kuroo’s face got closer to his until they were kissing, and this one was so much better than the last because he wasn’t pushing Kuroo away this time. “What- what about Katsumi-chan?” He barely remembered to ask when Kuroo pulled away. He was sure he looked a bit of a mess, his face flushed, glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose, looking up at Kuroo through his lashes, but he justified all of this by reminding himself that his character was supposed to be flustered by the situation too.

“I think,” Kuroo exhaled, just as breathless as Oikawa, “I found someone I like more. That okay with you?”

“I- wait, but you- you said- you acted like- I thought you hated me?”

Kuroo cupped Oikawa’s cheek and leaned in again to press another soft kiss to his lips. “We’ve been friends for five years. I couldn’t ever actually hate you.”

“Alright, scene. You can all take five, and then we’ll pick up with Yachi walking in on you two like this.” Suga said. “I brought brownies for everyone to make up for last minute changing the script, so feel free to have some of those during the break.”

Kuroo could vaguely hear Suga in the back of his mind, but all he could think about doing was leaning in for another kiss, which was exactly what he did.

Oikawa let out a small surprised sound, but this time he couldn’t bring himself to push Kuroo away until he heard someone wolf whistle at them. Then he did, turning his face away and adjusting his glasses.

Kuroo groaned in protest which ended up sounding more like a whine. “I thought we were having a moment.”

“Our characters had a moment. We had . . . something. And then Teru-chan ruined it.”

Kuroo turned to frown at Terushima, “Thanks a lot, Teru.”

Terushima grinned at them. “I’d feel worse if I hadn’t just won two hundred bucks.”

“What? Suga didn’t win the bet?”

“Oh, I have no idea what he’s betting. I was just betting with the lighting guys. I’m sure Suga will have won something too when I tell him. Which I’m gonna go do, so you guys have fun. Try not to fuck on the stage. Other people use it. And you’ve only got like three minutes before practice starts again.” He waved at them before disappearing backstage to find Suga.

“I think three minutes is still enough for a messy make out,” Kuroo grinned at Oikawa.

“I think, after three years of trying to make my life harder, you’re going to have to work a bit more to get a three minute makeout session.” Oikawa told him, moving around Kuroo to head backstage. That and he was only just starting to come to terms with the fact that he might  _ want  _ to spend any amount of time making out with Kuroo. “I’m also not missing out on Suga’s brownies to make out with you.”

“Then how about I pick you up tonight at seven instead?”

Oikawa paused to consider that. “What would we be doing at seven?”

“I was thinking dinner, followed by whatever you’ll let me do to-- I mean with. Do with you.”

“...Okay.” He said simply before disappearing backstage.

The minute Oikawa was out of sight, Kuroo pumped his arms and jumped up in victory, silently cheering to himself.

* * *

“Iwa-chan, what am I supposed to wear on a date with Tetsu-chan?” Oikawa asked as he looked through his closest, finally bringing up the date to Iwaizumi. He hadn’t been sure how to tell him when they met after practice, but he had seen Iwaizumi shooting him weird looks as he went through his clothes, so he decided this was a good way to mention it.

“So you finally caved,” Iwaizumi smirked. He’d been waiting for the moment Oikawa would finally give in so he could silently laugh at the wasted effort Oikawa put into being stubborn.

“I don’t need your sass. I need your help. What do I wear?”

“Knowing Kuroo, he’d probably appreciate you wearing nothing, but I’m guessing you’re going somewhere public.”

“Dinner, so nothing is not an option. Besides, I plan to make him wait until the third date to see me in nothing.”

“You sure you’ll be able to hold out that long?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I’m a bitter person. Yes.”

“Yeah, you sure are.” Iwaizumi got up from Oikawa’s bed, where he was lounging, and pulled out the only plaid shirt Oikawa had. “I hear he likes it.”

“He has terrible taste.” Oikawa decided, but put that on anyway, along with the tightest jeans he owned. “Should I wear the glasses? I know he likes them, but I’m thinking about breaking them out on the second date. Maybe with a miniskirt or something. I don’t think he’s seen me in one of those yet. And I’ve got great legs.”

“Yes, torture the man,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“That’s the idea.” Oikawa grinned at him.

“Shouldn’t you decide if you’ll want a second and third date before deciding what to wear and do on them?”

“No. I’ve got a game plan. I’ll find all of that stuff later, but I’ve got a plan for if I do decide I want that.”

“You should still probably try wearing the glasses today. It looked like you drove him half crazy.”

“I know. Which is why he has to wait to see them again. They won’t excite him if he sees them all the time.”

“Fine, do whatever you want. What time is he picking you up?”

“Seven. So he’ll probably be here soon.”

A knock came at the door just as Oikawa finished answering Iwaizumi. “Looks like he’s here.” Iwaizumi chuckled, going to get the door.

“Heya Iwaizumi, Tooru ready yet?” Kuroo smiled, desperately hoping he wouldn’t get the best friend interview.

“He’s still putting himself together. How about a short talk while he’s doing that.” It wasn’t really a question, not with Iwaizumi practically pulling Kuroo inside.

Kuroo laughed nervously and prepared for the worst.

* * *

“I didn’t know Iwaizumi could be that scary.” Kuroo slumped over as he got into his car.

“You didn’t get it that bad. There was one guy I dated in highschool who Iwa-chan hated off the bat, and he looked ready to flee the country after talking to Iwa-chan. He actually likes you though.” Oikawa said dismissively.

Kuroo shivered at the thought. “I don’t think I’d want to live in Japan either if Iwaizumi didn’t like me.”

“Hmm. I guess there is a brain in that head of yours then. Good to know.”

“That’s pretty rude to say to someone you let stick their tongue down your throat a couple hours ago.”

Oikawa grinned at him. “Really? I thought I was complimenting you. I said you do have a brain.”

“You’re lucky I find your sass adorable.” Kuroo started the car and took towards Oikawa’s favourite restaurant, information Kuroo had managed to pull from Suga.

“I’m always adorable, regardless of sass,” Oikawa said indignantly.

“Can’t argue with you there.”

When they pulled into the parking lot Oikawa’s eyes lit up and he turned to Kuroo to say excitedly, “I love this place!”

Kuroo definitely couldn’t disagree with Oikawa now, not when Oikawa radiated happy and cute. It was almost blinding. “Really? I had no idea.” He flashed Oikawa an innocent grin.

“Let’s go inside.” He even grabbed Kuroo’s hand when they got out of the car.

* * *

“Yeah, I definitely like him. There will be a second date.” Oikawa announced, flopping onto Iwaizumi’s bed, and burying his face in one of the pillows.

“Should I say ‘I told you so’?” Iwaizumi blandly said, not even phased by the new addition to his bed.

“No. No you shouldn't since you were worried about me not wanting a second date or putting out on this one. Also, you scared him pretty good.”

“I went easy on him.”

“Still scared him.”

“If it didn’t scare him at least a little then there’d be no point. Glad the date went well though. I think he’s gonna take top spot for guys you’ve dated that I don’t hate.”

“Good to know. Maybe the play will be easier now, at least. Things won't be so weird since we’re actually dating.”

“I think you were the only one making it weird. You and your stubborn.”

“I think you're wrong. He was flirting even when our characters still hated each other.”

“Wasn’t that ‘cause you told him to fuck you?” Iwaizumi had heard from Daichi and then promptly died laughing.

“Not on purpose!” Oikawa removed the pillow from his face to hit Iwaizumi with it.

Iwaizumi chuckled and threw the pillow back to Oikawa. “At least everything worked out.”

“I'll agree with that when this play is over and done with. We're still way behind schedule.”

“Fine. Fair enough.”

* * *

“Iwa-chan, how do I look?” Oikawa had decided to go with his original plan for the second date, and was wearing a miniskirt short enough he'd have to be careful about bending over in public, along with a tank top, a beanie, and his glasses.

Iwaizumi glanced up from his manga and sighed. “Like you’re gonna tease him all night and leave him with blue balls.”

“Obviously, but I look good, right?”

“I think my answer was implied.”

“I need a real answer. Not an implied one.” Oikawa pouted at him.

“Yes,” Iwaizumi sighed with a roll of his eyes, “You look good.”

Oikawa grinned and then went to answer the door when he heard someone knocking on it. “Tetsu-chan!” Oikawa leaned forward to peck him on the cheek. “Ready to go?”

Kuroo gulped, giving Oikawa a once over. “I-is Iwaizumi home?” His voice cracked, and he hated himself for it.

“Yep. Did you need him for something?” Oikawa smiled sweetly and tilted his head.

Kuroo had never felt disappointment wash over him so fast, “Then our new date location’s my apartment, let’s go.” He grabbed Oikawa’s hand and pulled him to his car.

“But Tetsu-chan,” Oikawa whined, “I thought we were going to the arcade. And then ice cream.”

“But Tooru,” Kuroo whined in the exact same voice Oikawa had used, “You’re dressed as sex on legs.  _ Really nice legs. _ ”

“Actually, I'm dressed as the person who wants to go to the arcade.” After all the time Kuroo had spent flustering and teasing Oikawa, he couldn't bring himself to feel even a little bad about the situation.

Kuroo groaned and dropped his head to the steering wheel. Turning to Oikawa with a pained look, he leaned over and kissed Oikawa deeply. “That’ll hold me. Probably. Let’s go.”

Oikawa smiled brightly, before settling back in his seat, propping his feet up on the dashboard to show off his legs a bit more.

Kuroo started to mutter quietly to himself which sounded an awful lot like “Goddamn sexy tease.”

“It would probably be a good idea to start driving instead of staring at me.”

“Probably,” Kuroo agreed but still didn’t start the car.

“I could always drive if you're too distracted.”

“I think I’d rather be distracted for the fifteen minutes it’ll take us to get there.” Kuroo climbed out of the car, offering Oikawa the driver's seat.

They made it there in under fifteen minutes. Oikawa was for sure an offensive driver. He treated other drivers the same way he treated other people: if they were in his way they should move, and if they didn't he would move them. He also seemed to think the speed limit was a suggestion rather than a rule, but had some kind of weird sense for when he needed to slow down so a cop wouldn't see him. Kuroo honestly wasn't sure how they made it without wrecking his car. The only good thing that could be said for Oikawa’s driving was that he had quick reflexes and always used his signal.

“Ready to go inside?” Oikawa smiled brightly at Kuroo, as if they hadn't almost died more than once on the short drive.

Kuroo felt like his life had just been shortened by half its span. “You never drive again.”

“What? Why? Nothing happened.” Oikawa frowned at him.

“I saw my life flash before my eyes. I saw my  _ car’s life _ flash before my eyes. You never drive again.”

Oikawa was pouting at him now. “I'll have you know I've never had an accident. Or even gotten a ticket.”

“That’s because you have a weird sixth sense for cops.”

“That only gets me out of tickets. I have to be a good driver to never get in accidents.”

“You still never drive again. For the sake of my sanity.” Kuroo felt his heart slow down to a somewhat normal speed and finally felt okay enough to get out of the car. “Also, I'm gonna kick your ass at every non driving game.”

Oikawa laughed as he got out of the car. “Sounds like you’re admitting that you think I’m a good driver if you think you’ll lose at the driving games.”

“No, I'm admitting you're an insane driver.” Kuroo circled around the car to take Oikawa’s hand. “Let's play DDR first. Totally not because I wanna see you jump in that skirt.”

“If you want to lose at a dancing game that badly, I’m happy to oblige. You’ve seen me play the lead in more than one musical production.”  

“Yeah, but I've never seen you dance in a mini skirt and heels.” Kuroo didn't even care that he was almost completely sure he was going to lose, if only because he planned to be distracted the entire game.

“The heels aren’t what I’m worried about. I’m not sure how well this is going to go in glasses. If they fall off my face I’m blind.”

“I think they'll be fine.”

“I guess we’ll find out.” Oikawa replied, putting two coins into the machine and looking through the song selection.

Kuroo ended up losing very badly, but with the amount of thong he saw throughout their game, he couldn’t say he felt like he lost at all.

“Ready to try something else?” Oikawa asked, stepping off of the platform.

“How about something where I can just shamelessly watch you?”

“Nope. I like to win things.” Oikawa grabbed Kuroo’s hand and lead him over to another two person game.

Kuroo frowned but reigned in his horniness. The rest of the date, Kuroo put his all into trying to beat Oikawa at everything they played. Oikawa still won most of them in the end, but Kuroo still got a few wins in there, and the tickets they built up still got Oikawa a teddy bear the size of his torso.

“Ready to get ice cream?” Oikawa asked, happily hugging his teddy bear.

“Yup. Can we go to my apartment after ice cream?” Kuroo flashed Oikawa a hopeful smile.

“I’ve got plans to help Iwa-chan with a paper, so no, not tonight,” he replied, starting to lead the way to the ice cream shop down the street. 

Kuroo sighed in disappointment and resigned himself another sexless date.

Oikawa ordered a popsicle at the ice cream shop and spent a good amount of time replicating a blowjob on it while making eye contact with Kuroo.

Kuroo could feel his eye twitch, “I hate you.”

“Not a very nice thing to say to your date.” Oikawa said after boarderline deepthroating his popsicle. Kuroo was no longer the only person staring at him.

“You say that like you don’t know what you’re doing.” Kuroo promptly pulled Oikawa up and pushed him back out to the car, his ice cream forgotten.

“Where are we going? You left your ice cream inside.”

Before he could even get Oikawa into the car, he pulled him in for a searing kiss. He put a lot more effort than he wanted into trying to keep his hands away from Oikawa’s ass and thighs. He was sane enough to remember that public groping was probably a bad idea.

When the kiss ended Oikawa looked a little dazed, and had dropped what was left of his popsicle on the ground.

“You’re a goddamn tease,” Kuroo said breathlessly.

“Only for you. Typically I'm a slut.” Oikawa grinned at him. “Especially for someone who kisses like that.”

Kuroo groaned as if he was physically in pain and leaned in for another kiss, but Oikawa blocked him with his hand. “I'd hate to forget about Iwa-chan’s paper because I'm making out with you. It's getting late. Probably time to head back.” He smiled sweetly.

Kuroo simply groaned again and lightly nipped Oikawa’s finger before letting go of him.

“If it makes you feel better, I plan to put out after the third date.” Oikawa told him as he started to walk towards the car. “I like sex too much to hold out forever.”

“Y’know, it shouldn’t, since I still only get my hand after this date, but it still kinda does.”

“So, I'm driving back, right?” Oikawa held up the keys with a bright smile.

“No!” Kuroo snatched the car keys back with lightning speed.

Oikawa pouted at him. “What if I let you kiss me again? And since no one’s around you could get a little handsy.”

Kuroo looked between the car keys in his hand and Oikawa. He hated conflicting decisions between his brain and his dick because he always knew which would win. With only mild regret, he tossed Oikawa the keys and then pinned him to the car, lips on him before he could even blink.

Oikawa let the kiss go on for a few minutes, but when he started moaning he decided it was probably time to stop. They were still in public, and he wanted to stick by his resolve to drag out the waiting for three dates. “Tetsu-chan, we should go,” he said, lightly pushing Kuroo’s chest to regain enough space to think clearly.

Kuroo pouted and gave Oikawa’s ass one last squeeze before letting go and getting into the passenger seat.

Somehow it almost seemed like Oikawa’s driving got worse on the way back to the dorms, but they still made it back in one piece somehow.

“I think you killed the boner you made.” Kuroo cursed his dick for making his decisions for him.

“I could bring it back, but that just seems a little mean since I’m planning on going to my dorm without you.”

“That would be mean. And kinda rude. It’ll come back later when I can take care of it.”

“Have fun with that.” Oikawa passed the keys to him, pecked him on the cheek and exited the car, waving as he walked away.

* * *

The play went surprisingly well, considering how much trouble they’d had with it at the beginning. As everyone was rushing around backstage to get ready bow to the audience Oikawa caught Kuroo by the arm. “We can consider the after party our third date, and afterwards go back to your apartment.” He told him before heading on stage.

The exhaustion that came with finishing a long show was quickly wiped away and as Kuroo headed back onto the stage there was a notable spring in his step.


End file.
